


Double Date Reflections

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Denial, Episode: s04e04 A ia la aku (From This Day Forward), Gabrielle Asano/Danny "Danno" Williams - Freeform, Gen, Implied Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams - Freeform, Light Angst, Possibly Pre-Slash, Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins - Freeform, The canon relationships have issues and are not perfectly happy, female character POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Gabby and Catherine aren't sure what to make of the double date.A Gabby and Catherine POV companion piece to "Double Date Technicalities."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrspadrona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/gifts).



> This fic is a companion piece to "Double Date Technicalities," which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8157271. You don't need to read that drabble to understand this fic, but I think they go nicely together.
> 
> This is my first time writing Gabby or Catherine, and my first time writing something this long. I hope I did justice to both characters.

This isn’t the worst date Gabby has been on, but it certainly is the weirdest. She’s never felt like an intruder on her own date before.

Catherine had pulled her away outside of the movie theater and explained that this double date wouldn’t be typical because “it’s Steve and Danny.”

When she asked what Catherine meant, Catherine shrugged and said, “You’ll see.”

_Oh, she sees now._

She sees her boyfriend, not deliberately neglecting her, but paying more attention to another man. She knows Danny likes her, but he’s certainly never been that giddy around her. If Steve were a woman, she would want to scratch his eyes out. But Steve isn’t a woman, and Gabby doesn’t know what to think.

A couple of days later, she amicably breaks up with Danny. They decide to end the relationship due to their incompatible lifestyles. Gabby has a job that takes her all over the world for months at a time, and Danny needs his daughter to have stability in her life. Gabby admires his dedication to Grace and hopes that he will find a relationship that works better for him.

She doesn’t break up with Danny because of the double date, but she still wonders about it as she leaves his apartment.

* * *

Catherine wants to explain things to Gabby, but she’s not sure where to begin. How do you explain “Steve and Danny” to someone who hasn’t seen their dynamic as often as she has?

Catherine isn’t even sure that she understands.              

Steve seems to like her. He tries to be romantic, even when he fails and thinks pancakes in a box from a drive-in diner are a romantic gesture. She will never forget the day he dressed up in a tuxedo and then picked her up in his arms and carried her away. Steve can be really sweet sometimes.

Steve cares about her. He wouldn’t have risked so much to rescue her from those kidnappers and hugged her the way that he did if he didn’t care.

Still, there’s the Danny factor to consider.

The last time she watched a movie with Steve and Danny, Danny rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and Steve put his arm around Danny. It reminded Catherine of her parents, who have been married for 38 years.

Catherine had felt foolish when she bought two tickets to the Pro Bowl and it turned out that Steve was already going with Danny. She felt a little hurt, but she wasn’t going to demand that Steve spend time with her and not his friend. She brushed off the slight and lightheartedly joked about how she wouldn’t want to get in the way of their “man date.”

That’s pretty much what Catherine has been doing for the past few years. Making jokes and ignoring any doubts that pop up in her mind about her relationship with Steve. Steve likes her. Steve cares about her. Steve is on a date with her, even if it doesn’t look like it right now.

Gabby looks at her with wide eyes over Steve and Danny’s shoulders, and Catherine looks away towards the screen.

It’s just Steve and Danny. Gabby will eventually get used to it. Catherine did.


End file.
